In Which
by quiet-raindrop
Summary: This is the start of a series to give my brain an outlet for silly, serious, short, long and always random one-shots that have no other place to go. They will mostly be Dick/Babs related but will feature other characters as well. (New Chapter Up!)
1. Dick's Phone

**Author's Note: **We'll see how far these go.

**Disclaimer: **I would be doing other things if I actually owned Batman.

* * *

**In Which . . . Wally finds Dick's Phone.**

"Hey Rob, you in here . . ?"

The red-headed speedster hit the brakes as he entered the lounge room in the team headquarters.

Hmmm. He thought Robin was in here.

Where was he?

Deciding that what he was going to ask Batman's protégé wasn't _that_ important, Wally flopped onto the couch wishing that the bowl of candy on the coffee

table wasn't empty.

Sure he had eaten it earlier, but come on, someone should have refilled it by now.

He sat up and crossed his arms. Then something caught his eye.

Robin's batphone.

With a cautious glance around, Wally grabbed the item with some glee.

There had to be loads of cool stuff on this thing.

Lasers, controls for satellites, other bat-named stuff.

The phone was a little hard to navigate though and Wally was having a hard time finding anything.

When something finally loaded, it was . . .

"Just pictures." Wally said with a sigh, but maybe there were pictures of awesome things!

He started flipping through them. After a while, confusion was on his face.

"Hey KF, what's . . ." Robin paused in his walking. "What are you doing with my phone? How did you get it?"

He made a swipe for it, but Wally shifted away in a blur.

"Dude, I have seen people with cat fetishes, dog fetishes, but never an elephant fetish."

"Just give me back my phone. And I do not!"

"Dude, you have like fifty-some pictures here. Do you need intervention?"

Wally came to rest in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

Robin grabbed something off his belt.

"Seriously, I'm just saying." Wally said innocently avoiding him again.

"KF, give it to me right now."

"Got to keep working on the scary voice Rob. Not even close to Batman's."

Wally barely eluded Robin's throw that time.

"Is this all the same elephant? Are you stalking an elephant?"

Seriously, this was a gold mine.

Wally zipped past and hopped over the couch.

"How much time do you spend at zoos? Is this at a zoo?" Wally said scrolling through a few more.

"Aww look! This one is eating with its huge nose thing!" He gushed. "A-D-O-R-A-B-L . . . Ow."

Wally was suddenly on the floor.

Robin reached down and took back his phone.

"Thank you."

"Mean." Wally said as he stood back up.

Robin pressed a few buttons on the phone and placed it back on his belt.

"Obviously a sensitive subject. That's okay."

Robin said nothing.

"Silent treatment? That's cool. Too bad, I was going to ask you who the cute red-haired girl was."

Even with all that training, it was obvious that he had hit a nerve in Robin.

"What was that?" He asked nervously.

"Cute girl? Red hair. Purpley/black costume with the bat symbol on it?"

"Oh, ah . . . Listen KF. . ."

"I'm not saying anything here, but if I had a cute girl like that . . ."

'Listen, it's . . ."

"I understand. Keeping it a secret from the man. You can trust me."

"Well no. I mean, Batman knows but . . ."

"But what?" Wally asked.

Wally tried to fill in some blanks. "Seriously dude? Are you two not together? How is that possible? She's like a girl bat-person."

"Batgirl. Her name is Batg . . ."

"Does she think she's too good for you?" Wally guessed. "Can I have a go? What's her number?"

"No, I'm not giving you her number and what about Ar . . ."

"Letter of her first name? Middle initial? Favorite color?"

"I'm not telling you anything about her. And for your information we _are _together okay? So just lay off!"

Wally surveyed his friend.

"If that what you want bro." He said with a shrug.

Robin seemed to relax.

"Thanks."

Robin seemed to look him over one more time before leaving the room.

Sure he promised not to tell anyone, but that wasn't going to stop him from prying.

Elephants? Batgirl?

This was a gold mine.

* * *

**Random End Notes: **I promise they won't all be this goofy. I just want to practice writing conversations, situations, and whatever else comes to me. Updates

will come (of course) at random.

All right you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


	2. 2 Valentine

**Author's Note: **But some sappiness will still be out there you know? Yes, uh . . . please continue reading!

**Disclaimer: **I might secretly own Batman. It's a mystery. (Hint: I don't actually)

**In Which . . . Dick forgets Valentine's Day**

* * *

"Boom! Who is the best boyfriend in the world, dude?"

Nightwing decided to think about it.

"Conner?"

Wally heaved a sigh.

"Dude it's me."

"How exactly are you figuring that?" He wanted to know as he continued typing.

"Because I found the perfect gift this year _and _I managed not eat half the dessert." Wally said proudly.

"Artemis has a keeper doesn't she?" Nightwing said with a hint of a smile coming through.

"Exactly. I was all over this this time. Got everything ready and made it all happen."

Then it occurred to Nightwing.

"Is it Artemis's birthday? I didn't think it was this early in the year."

Wally's face was the picture of confusion before he raised an eyebrow.

"Buddy, do you know what day it is?"

Honestly, he didn't. Things had been busy and days were guided by what mission was coming up next.

"February 11th?" He made a guess.

Wally's face held a pitying smile.

"Try the 14th."

It didn't require any Batman training to piece it all together.

"Oh . . . crud." Nightwing pulled out his phone and confirmed that the speedster was indeed telling the truth. "What do I do?"

"I think some honest groveling and light crying might work. There's a small chance she won't _completely hate you forever." _Wally said positively.

"I just . . .stuff is going on . . . I just . . ."

"Dude relax, you have five whole hours before this day is over. There is still time."

"I hate you." Nightwing said to counter his friend's smirk. "Do me a favor and watch over this. If anyone asks I'm doing something important."

"Dude, I _already_ did you a favor, but alright."

Nightwing was at least grateful for that.

He jumped into to the zeta-tube and headed for Gotham.

Where he ended up paying a _ridiculous _price for roses and begging a jeweler to not close his store so that he could buy something.

He arrived outside of her apartment door and attempted to smooth out his hair while hoping he didn't smell too sweaty. He put the flowers behind his back and

knocked on the door.

He had to do it once more before she opened.

"Babs! How are yo . . ." She looked awful. Dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, her eyes and nose were red while her hair was every which way.

"Oh, your cold! How is that going?"

She smiled weakly.

"It's mostly just my nose and eyes. It think my allergies are connected to it."

"Okay, ah . . . these are for you." He said, producing the flowers.

"Aww, Dick. Thank you. You shouldn't have." She said as she wiped her nose. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, I'll risk it." He said agreeably. He was just happy that she seemed okay.

Her normally organized apartment was a bit on the cluttered side but still not as bad as his.

"I can't smell anything right now, but I'm sure that these smell nice." Barbara said from the kitchen. "I've mostly just been sleeping on the couch."

"That's okay. Here I got this for you too."

Barbara took the velvet box with a smile.

"You're sweet Dick, but you didn't have to."

"Sure I did." He said with an easy smile. "I can't ignore my girl today."

"Because she has a bad cold?" Barbara said not understanding.

"No because it's . . . do you know today's date?"

"Ahhh, Friday?"

"No, the _date_." Dick clarified.

"Oh, the twelfth? The days have been running together." Barbara said rubbing her forehead.

Dick gave a slight sigh and smiled.

"It's Valentine's Day."

Her blue eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Dick I didn't even . . ."

"It's okay. We both have been . . . distracted. I didn't have anything else planned."

"Ugh, I can't believe I forgot that. It's not like heart themed stuff has been everywhere in every store. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Babs. We can do something more when you feel better. Open the box."

Barbara smiled and pulled off the ribbon. Opening the box revealed two interwoven strands of coral colored pearls.

"Dick, they're so pretty." She said fingering them.

He smiled, being glad that he at least remember something that she had wanted.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you." She apologized again.

"Just get better. I miss having you around."

"Sweet." She mumbled as she laid her head against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to find a sappy movie on?"

"Sure."

Dick leaned forward to grab the remote as Barbara pulled a blanket from underneath the couch.

It didn't take long to find one.

"Thanks Dick." Barbara said sleepily.

"Sure Babs."

At least he wasn't a complete failure.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world." She added.

_Boom_—take _that_ West.

* * *

**Radom End Notes: **I actually can't tell you anything like 'I wrote this around February' because I didn't. So . . . . yeah see? No rhyme or reason here.

* * *

**Let's See Here . . . **(To be different I will try putting it on the bottom)

**Guest: **Thank you. Glad you are happy so far.

**Batgirlfornightwing****: **I will try to keep that idea in mind. (Mind now whirling)

**Queen Sound****: **Just a few of his favorite things.

**Guest**: That is great then!

**White Bishop**: You are horrible for my ego. Yeah, I'm going to be trying different stuff and seeing how it goes.

**Sue L: **Thank you so much!

**SkyMyst: **You know I actually had a large debate with myself over whether or not to attach characters to this story. Obviously since it's me writing this there is

going to be a lot (lot)

of Dick/Babs but I didn't necessary want to make people think that was all there was going to be . . . so . . . there is my reason. Glad you found me anyway!

* * *

{Dick/Babs because, HELLO! They are perfect for each other!}

Alright you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


	3. 3 Bruce is without Alfred

**Author's Notes:** Not much to tell you at the moment. This is dedicated to my mom. No matter how old I get, I will always call her so that she can tell me what

exactly to take when something hurts. So much medication out there.

**Disclaimer: **Pitifully unnecessary.

* * *

**In Which . . . Bruce is without Alfred**

There were literally half a dozen different types of colored liquids and twice that amount in pills. Bruce carefully pulled out each one and read the instructions.

Sinus, headache, flu, sore throat, sore fever, stomach ache, diarrhea . . . in desperation he just grabbed a bunch of bottles and boxes and went into the family

room.

"All right Dick, what exactly is wrong again?" He asked as he sat in the chair opposite the boy on the couch. The kid was under layers of blankets with his head

propped up on a bunch of pillows.

"Ah . . . I guess I just ache and my head hurts."

"So you have a headache?" Bruce tried to clarify.

"No it just hurts. My body aches."

Bruce stared the various containers over.

"I don't think any of these are for general aches. Is anything else wrong? Are you running a temperature?"

"How should I know?" Dick moaned.

Bruce had seen Alfred do this before, so he reached out his hand and placed it against the boy's forehead.

"So what am I feeling for?" Bruce asked.

"To see if it's warm."

"How warm?"

"I don't know." Dick moaned again.

Bruce placed his other hand on his own forehead.

"Well, you feel warmer than me . . . so I guess you are running a temperature."

"Great." Dick said tiredly.

Bruce wished for the hundredth time since the boy had gotten up that Alfred would not have chosen this weekend to go on a relaxing trip to England where he

intentionally wasn't going to be near a phone. Bruce could have kicked himself for suggesting that Alfred go to a quiet resort in the English countryside. He

could kick himself again for telling Alfred that "everything would be fine".

Aspirin, ibuprofen, decongestant, antihistamine, drowsy, non-drowsy . . . Bruce's head was spinning as he stared at the different medicines.

He closed his eyes and picked one.

"Okay, we'll try this one." He said, handing it to Dick.

"I think this is only for adults." Dick said weakly as he stared at the package.

"How old are you again?"

"Eleven."

"That's almost an adult isn't it?"

Dick shook his head.

"Okay."

Bruce looked over the medicines again and started reading labels.

"Do not exceed twelve tablets in twenty-four hours . . . do not take on an empty stomach . . . not recommended for . . . ask your doctor . . ."

"I'm going to die."

"You are not. Stop being dramatic."

"Can't you just call Commissioner Gordon or something?"

"No, I will not bug him with this."

Last thing Bruce wanted was for the man to _know_ that he was an incompetent parent.

"Okay, take this one."

Dick took the bottle carefully and read the label. He nodded.

"Good, so four tea-spoons. How much is a tea-spoon? Is that a normal spoon? I think we have some sterling silver spoons that came with a tea set. I'll go get

that."

Bruce went to stand up, but Dick started to laugh with an altering cough.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pat the kid on the back.

"Yeah, you're just funny."

"How am I funny?"

"You just are." He replied with a smile.

Bruce stood up to go get a spoon.

Maybe he was doing something right in this parent thing after all.

* * *

**Random End Notes: **I haven't written a Bruce and Dick story in a while. I always love when I do. Need

to do it more.

* * *

**Let's See Here . . . **

**Guest**: I appreciate it. Thanks.

**Other Guest:** I will try! :)

**White Bishop: **Well I appreciate it. I'll try not to mess up to horribly. ;) Better Babs stories are on the way . . . I think . . .

**Sue L.: **Always great to hear from you. Thanks!

* * *

Alright you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or

a haiku if you feel like one.


	4. 4 Dick decides to get Married

**Author's Note: **I've been sooo busy so I will update with two stories. Plus this first one is kind of short.

**Disclaimer: **Sad but true, I cannot claim the characters as my own.

* * *

**In Which . . . Dick decides to get Married**

"Hey Bruce, have you ever ask anyone to marry you?"

The question was a little more than Bruce was prepared for on the Wednesday after at the office.

Giving the small boy a solemn onceover, Bruce decided that the question was serious.

"Ah . . .no."

Dick looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay."

Dick seemed content with this as he flopped on the floor and opened up his text book.

Bruce stood up so that he could see the boy over his desk.

"Is there a reason you wanted to know?" He asked.

What on earth could have brought this up?

"Oh, I just wanted to know how to do it." Dick answered while not looking up.

"Oh, well . . . I mean I guess I know how to do it in theory."

"You do?" Dick's blue eyes danced with excitement as he sat up and crossed his legs. "How do you do it?"

"Can I ask why you want to know?"

"I want to ask someone to marry me." Dick said matter-of-factually.

Last time Bruce checked, Dick was still ten.

"Wow, that's a big . . . decision. What—"

"So how do you do it?"

"Well I guess most people usually ask the girl straight up. You don't really have to say anything special although some people might take the girl someplace nice."

Dick nodded seriously.

"Thanks."

"Wait now uh, who do you want to marry?"

"Barbara."

"Barbara?"

Oh boy.

Bruce tapped his fingers on the top of the desk as he walked around and sat on the floor.

Barbara Gordon had been Dick's best friend for over a year now. She was around the house constantly and was the one person who he and Alfred knew that could brighten Dick's day

if he was feeling down.

He would have to go about this delicately.

"Dick, don't you think you are a bit . . . young to get married?"

"But the people in the story Alfred read me last night did it. The kings and queens decided that they wanted their kids to get married."

"Well, that's a bit different." Bruce explained. "That's betrothal."

"Oh, okay. So how do you do that?"

"Well usually parents of the two people are involved with something like that but—"

"Oh, so can you ask Commissioner Gordon?"

"No." Bruce said firmly as he tried to think what to say. "People really don't do that anymore."

"Then I'll just ask her to marry me."

Back to square one.

'Don't you think you should wait some years?" Bruce asked.

"But what if she likes someone else by that time?"

"I don't know if that would happen." Bruce was trying to sound positive.

"But what if I wait all those years and she says no. She likes me _now_."

"That's just the risk we take kiddo."

Dick stared down at this book and then back up at Bruce.

"All right." He gave up with a sigh. "I really like her though."

"I'm not saying that you can't someday, but right now might not be the best time." Bruce added gently.

"Do you think I could tell her that I want to marry her sometime?" Dick asked hopefully.

Bruce had to smile.

"Sure kid, you can at least tell her that."

"Do you want to come to the wedding?"

"Sure, I'll come to your wedding."

"Promise?" Dick said earnestly.

"Promise."

* * *

**Let's See Here: **

**White Bishop: **You know I appreciate your advice no matter what you say! While I feel more comfortable writing Bruce I still am always a little scared of him. There is really so many

sides to him and even for (silly/ridiculous) stories like these, it can be hard to tell where to go. Thanks.

**Batgirlfornightwing****: : )**

**Guest: **Thank you for reading.

**Queen Sound****: **Thanks. : )

**Sue L.: **Thank you. I will keep that in mind.


	5. 5 Dick and Barbara settle a Matter

**Author's Note: **I really wanted to try and write something more serious sand I love good Barbara/Oracle

and Dick/Nightwing conversations. So here I go . . .

**Disclaimer: **Still sad and still true.

* * *

**In Which . . . Dick and Barbara settle a Matter**

He could tell that she knew he was there the instant that his feet touched her roof.

Her head cocked slightly, but appeared to be too busy with something else to greet him in any fashion.

Obviously, she was still mad at him. However, Dick Grayson was not one to be put down even when she was in such a state as this.

He composed himself and entered as she undid the security around the window.

"Thanks for letting me in."

He was sort of surprised that she did.

"What do you want Dick? I'm in the middle of something." She muttered, still not turning around or saying anything to greet him.

"Well, I would hate to disturb the wizard of watchtower." Dick said trying to start this meeting off right.

"Just to the point, I'm busy."

He winced slightly.

"No you aren't. You just keep typing random commands that don't open anything, nothing that you are searching is case related, and none of the com-links are

open."

He watched Barbara's hands momentarily pause over the keyboard before she started typing.

She said nothing.

"Still mad at me, huh?" He guessed. "Come on Babs, don't just ignore me."

"It's _your _life. If you want to throw it away recklessly, then whatever."

"I didn't know it was going to be that dangerous Babs. It just became that way. I've been closer to death than that."

She still said nothing.

"Babs . . ."

"I'm busy Dick." She interrupted.

"I already said you weren't _Oracle_. I would rather you just tell me that you don't want to see me than try to lie about it."

"I just don't feel like dealing with you now, okay?"

"Is it that hard to say?" Dick leveled at her.

"Is what?"

She still wouldn't turn around and face him and it was starting to irritate him.

"That you were worried about me."

After a moment, she gave a snort.

"Don't flatter yourself Grayson."

That made him fume.

She couldn't yell at him for risking his life and then deny any feelings for him. It was just like her.

"Fine then." He managed to spat out before walking towards the window.

He climbed out and jumped.

* * *

Barbara's hands hovered over the keyboard as sensors indicated that Nightwing was gone. Her fingers rushed to pull up his com-link.

"D—Nighwing, pl . . . please come back. Please." She repeated the last one silently.

Why did she always mess this part up? He wasn't coming back.

"Something you forgot to say?" A voice at her window asked hesitantly.

Barbara unlocked her wheelchair and rolled to the window.

She couldn't see him offhand, but maybe it was better this way.

"Peter Pan? You out there?"

"Still chasing my shadow." Came his teasing reply.

Barbara swallowed before she spoke.

"Listen, Dick . . . I wish I wasn't so . . . we aren't compatible anymore Dick. We can't be. Don't you see it? The world is still your playground and I've . . . I've had

to wake up from that dream."

"What are you talking about?" Dick said fiercely as his head shot through the window. "How can you say something like that?"

"Dick, just . . ."

Barbara knew that this wasn't going to be easy; he wouldn't let it be. She tried not to make contact with his hurt eyes.

"Dick, were not the . . . same people anymore."

"Babs everything that has happened—it doesn't change anything. I still love you."

It sounded so easy when he said it.

"Dick it's not about—"

"Or is this your way of trying to tell me that you don't love me?"

You could have heard a pin drop.

Barbara tried to swallow, but couldn't. It was as if her throat was on fire.

Dick heaved a sigh as he sat on the edge of her window with his feet hanging inside.

"What do I have to do Barbara? Just tell me. I'll do anything. Who do I have to fight? What dragon do I slay? Is there a line to stand in or list of names mine

can go onto? What do I have to do to earn back your love? Just pick something—anything, just don't leave me like this."

Dick was always hasty to draw conclusions like this.

"Dick this isn't about that . . ."

"It isn't?" Dick charged staring her down.

Barbara bit her lip. It always came down to this with both of them.

Dick stared at her waiting for her to say something. He took off his mask and waited for her answer.

She honestly had no idea what to say.

She looked up as she heard a 'thump' sound. Dick had gone onto his knees and moved to lay his head in her lap.

Barbara lifted up her hands and gently placed them on his hair.

"Dick I . . ." Words failed her. "I worry about you, but I don't want to . . ."

She couldn't bear to actually say the words.

Dick lifted his head and stared at her.

"You don't want to . . . what?"

"What was that?"

"Keep you down." She whispered a bit louder, but still barley enough to be heard.

"Keep me dow . . ? This is about the chair isn't it? Babs, I've told you—"

"You don't have to repeat it!" Barbara said, placing her hands over her ears. "Just accept that I am trying to let you move on, okay? Think of it as a chance to

grow—like you did from Robin to Nightwing."

She stared at his face trying to gauge his reaction.

"I never would have guessed that you could be so stupid." He said with disbelief.

She tried to argue but he cut her off.

"You think I need to 'grow' away from you? How can you even say that after everything we've been through together?"

"I'm trying to do this for _you_!" Barbara argued as a tear fell.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm selfish and not going to let you leave."

The words started to sink in.

He stared at her firmly.

"Babs if you think I would give you up that easily—and for such a pathetic reason—I don't deserve you, not the other way around."

Here he was doing what he did best—melting her heart.

"I just didn't want you to think . . ."

"Babs, you could have three legs, no arms, green hair, five eyes and I _know_ that I would still love you. Can't you just believe me? I have no reason to lie."

His words were sincere.

"Okay?" He said with a smile as he nudged her chin.

Barbara nodded as she tried to believe his words.

"I love you a thousand times over, okay?"

She nodded again still not able to find her voice.

"You love me too right?" Dick questioned, cupping her chin in his palm.

"Of course I do."

Dick let out the biggest smile that she had seen in a long time.

"Then Miss Gordon, we are going to be just fine."

* * *

**Random End Notes: **I think this is pretty good for a start, but as always I value your opinions.

Alright you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


	6. 6 New Aunt

**Author's Notes: **Have I mentioned I love Tim/Steph too?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Batman I could write more and work less. And judging by how much I'm working, I obviously don't.

* * *

**In Which . . . A New Aunt is Discussed**

Hearing noises that didn't belong in the empty house, Barbara Grayson carefully made her way up the flights of stairs and stood outside of the closed door.

Had someone broken in? Should she call Dick?

Her fighter instincts were ready to go, but her pregnant belly made her think twice.

Before she could decide anything, the door opened and revealed the surprised but happy face of Stephanie Brown.

"Oh, Barbara hi! Ah, surprise!"

The younger girl threw open the door all the way to reveal a freshly painted nursery and one tired looking Timothy Drake on a ladder.

"Hi, Barbara." He said with a smile. "Uh, I don't know if it's how you wanted it . . ."

Barbara glanced from one wall which was covered with yellow poka-dots to the other three which were painted light green.

"Steph found the cans, but we didn't know what your plans were." He said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about that." The blond chastised. "It's cheerful and welcoming!"

Barbara couldn't argue with that.

"What made you guys do this? You didn't have to." Barbara said smiling.

Stephanie spoke faster than Tim.

"Dick said you guys were behind and I figured that Teen Wonder and I could handle it."

"Could you stop calling me that? We aren't teenagers anymore and I happen to be a respectable adult with a job."

Steph rolled her eyes so only Barbara could see.

"Barbara still calls Dick 'short-pants'." She argued.

"Well, that's because it their 'thing'." Tim said as he stepped cautiously down off the ladder.

"Well my 'thing' is still calling you by names like that."

Tim decided he wasn't going to win this one.

"We hope you like it Barbara." He addressed his sister-in-law.

"It was very thoughtful you guys. Can I pay you back by having you stay for lunch?"

"I can stay, but Steph has plans with her mom." Tim said with a nod.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be picking me up soon." Steph replied, checking her watch. "How is our favorite new girl doing?" She added, fondly touching Barbara's belly.

"Growing bigger every day. She'll want out soon."

"It's so exciting." Steph said with a smile.

"I know and thank you very much for painting. Dick will be glad that he won't have to do it now."

A car horn honked outside.

"That's her." Steph quickly gave Tim a kiss on the cheek and dashed away.

Barbara shook her head. When were those two going to tie the knot anyway? She had to get Dick to pester Tim about it.

Speaking of which, Tim's phone rang.

"Oh, it's the office."

"I'll go downstairs and start lunch." Barbara said in a whisper as he answered.

All grown up Tim Drake had become a major player at Wayne Enterprises. Who knew that the sweet nerdy kid would fit in so well there?

She always knew he would fine a good use for that brain.

Keys could be heard being inserted into the front lock and the door opened.

"Babs?"

"Kitchen."

He walked into the room.

"Hey gorgeous." Dick greeted her with a kiss. "Hi, my little girl." He said giving her round stomach a gentle pat. "You doing okay?"

"A bit tired but fine."

"Who was that driving away? Tim's car is in the driveway."

"Stephanie. They came over to paint the nursury so make sure to thank them."

"That was nice of them."

"Yeah, I offered to feed them, but only Tim could stay."

"Where is he now?" Dick asked while stealing a potato chip.

"Upstairs taking a call."

"Kid is getting to be as bad as Bruce." Dick remarked.

"He's very happy with what he does."

"Still not as good as you are even with the extra million dollars of equipment." He pointed out.

"This isn't a competition, but no he is not." She said with some pride. "However his work with Wayne Tech is a little different than my work as Oracle."

"Do you want me to finish up so that you can sit down?"

"Dick, I'm making sandwiches which isn't stressful."

He sometimes was over cautious.

"Do you think that Tim is going to ask Stephanie to marry him sometime?

"He hasn't mentioned it, why?"

"They are just too perfect not to be. She's perfect for him in a funny way."

Dick nodded.

"I'll ask him." He promised with a wink.

"And make sure he doesn't ask her at a planetarium or a museum or something."

"He would wouldn't he?"

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Everything okay?' Barbara asked as Tim entered.

"Yep, we're in the process of buying a South Korean company so they just had to run some things by me."

"Swanky." Dick commented.

"Yeah, well . . ." Tim trailed off as Barbara handed him a plate.

"Do you guys want to eat outside?" She suggested.

They all agreed.

Barbara allowed Dick to escort her outside since she _obviously _couldn't walk at times. He was being sweet though.

Both of the boys carried the food out and poured the drinks.

"So Babs, told me that you and Steph painted. Thanks bro."

Tim nodded since his mouth was full.

"Well the baby is going to be here in a few weeks and it needed to get done. Once I mentioned it to Steph she was crazy about doing it for you guys. I ah, hope you are okay with it

Babs." Tim said with a slight grimace.

"What did you two do?" Dick wanted to know.

"One wall is poka-dot and the others are the light green color I picked out." Barbara explained. "It's fine Tim. It will be perfect."

"Sounds like the kid might not be able to get to sleep." Dick commented.

"She will love it. Especially when she hears that her Uncle Tim did it." Barbara said with a pointed smile.

Tim shrugged modestly, but gave a grin.

"_Speaking of which_." Dick said shooting Barbara a private smile. "When is there going to be an _Aunt Stephanie_?"

Even though he wasn't eating or drinking at the moment, Tim seemed to choke.

"Ah . . . what? Oh, ah . . ."

"You two are so good together." Barbara spoke up.

"Yeah, I know."

"Just ask her and be done with it."

Dick gave his brother a playful pat on the head.

"Yeah . . . I guess."

Barbara smiled as Tim had reverted back into a teenager even though he was a top level manager of one of the country's biggest companies.

"And you better hurry too." Dick insisted.

"Why is that?" Tim asked before popping a chip into his mouth.

"Because someone else may steal her away." Barbara teased as she speared a tomato on her salad.

"Yeah, and our daughter is going to need someone to play with and a cousin would be nice." Dick added.

This time, Tim _did_ choke on his food.

"A . . . cousin?" His face colored. "Whoa, ah . . . that's moving fast."

"You will love being married Tim. Trust me." Dick assured his brother with a smile at his wife.

"Well . . . ah, we'll see." He said checking his phone for anything to do other than make eye contact at the moment.

Barbara and Dick gave each other a smile.

One day soon, this was going to happen.


	7. 7 Can't Flirt

**Author's Note: **Because Dick isn't as perfect as sometimes portrayed.

**More Disclaimers: **Nothing has changed since you read the other chapters.

* * *

**In Which . . . Dick can't Flirt**

Dick carefully looked at his list before walking towards her.

He had spent weeks on studying in preparation. He had watched some of the best men in the business and studied their craft.

The professionals made it look so easy.

Bruce did it effortlessly and it worked every time.

Dick took a deep breath and continued walking.

Barbara Gordon was now a few feet from him.

She smiled as she saw him walk over. Her red hair bounced against her green dress.

She looked perfect—now if he could only tell her that.

_Stay calm. The key was to stay calm._

"Hey Dick, how are you doing tonight? I was wondering when you would show up."

Her smile was the most beautiful blend of teasing and sparkle—or maybe that was just the lights.

_Be calm._

"Hey Babs. You look particularly radiant tonight."

_So far so good!_

She gave a cough of a laugh and smiled.

"Why thank you Mr. Grayson."

"Yeah, you look just like a caterpillar."

Her eyes narrowed instantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh . . . ah . . ."

Caterpillars became butterflies so he thought that that comment would be okay. Shoot what did Bruce tell that one girl yesterday?

"I mean you look like a ripened . . . watermelon."

_Wait, that didn't sound right. Was that what Bruce said?_

Barbara made a noise.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm fat?"

"What? No! I'm . . ."

"A caterpillar and now a watermelon?"

"I just . . ."

"I can't believe you."

Her face had gone taunt and her chin was set. She walked past him without a word.

"Babs, please . . ."

_This was becoming a disaster. Major emphasis on the 'dis'._

Shoot. He had to find her and try again.

He passed by groups of people and found her dad, but Barbara wasn't at her side.

It took some looking and asking Alfred, but he eventually found her staring at the new artwork that Bruce had bought.

"Listen Babs, I wasn't . . ."

He was stopped cold by her glare.

"I was just trying to say that you looked nice like, like a delicate swan."

At least he got that one right. Ryan Morris said that to a girl in their class the other day and the girl was completely giggly after.

Babs was not giggling.

"I'm not delicate."

"No I mean a dazzling star, an elegant skybird, a whimsical fairy, a soft breeze, an airy feather, a decadent . . . cupcake? "

_Wait, was that right?_

He pulled out his list and looked at it.

While he paused he noticed that Barbara's mouth was hanging open and she looked confused.

"Where all you getting all of this?"

"Oh, ah . . ."

By the time he tried to hide the list, Barbara had already snatched it and looked it over.

"Is this . . . are you trying to flirt with me?" She asked him in disbelief.

"What? Ah . . ."

She started laughing. Not gentle, light laughter, not polite laughter, but full in-your-face laughing.

It bruised his ego to say the least.

"You . . . were . . ." Barbara could barely speak.

Dick frowned and grabbed the paper out of her hands.

He marched away and headed into the kitchen. He tossed the papers onto the counter and leaned his back against the counter.

"Master Richard? Is everything alright?"

Alfred's voice came floating over to him.

He greeted the butler with a frown.

"No."

"I see. Might I help in any way?"

Dick guessed that it wouldn't hurt at this point.

"What is the best compliment you can give a girl . . . I mean, if you were trying to . . ." His face slightly colored.

"I see." Alfred said in a tone of understanding. "Trying to woo someone?"

Dick scrunched his eyes.

"Ah, does that mean flirt? Then yeah."

Alfred gave a nod.

"I'm not an expert, but I have always thought that the best _tactful_ compliment that I have heard is to tell a lady that she looks fetching."

"Fetching? Are you sure that is a compliment?" Dick asked.

"Indeed sir. An older one perhaps, but not above a lady's understanding."

Dick nodded.

Fetching.

It didn't sound as fluffy or for that matter silly, so maybe it would work.

_Fetching_.

He would try it again next time. Maybe it would work and maybe it wouldn't. She might be laughing now, but one day he was going to sweep her off her feet.

* * *

**Random End Notes: **So much to write so little time!

**Let's See Here:**

**. . . .  
. . . .**

**(Crickets)**

You know I love you people, but I don't have the time to respond to you personally like I normally do this time. Please know that I appreciate your responses,

advice, and your encouragement. **Thank you so much for reading and I will try to update sooner as my schedule allows.**

{Dick/Babs because, HELLO! They are perfect for each other!}

Alright you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


	8. Dick Misunderstands

**Author's Note: **Not too serious of a story today. ContainsO. C.s.

I honestly mean to update more and then stuff happens and time passes and then it like tons of time has passed. Sorry! :)

**Disclaimer: **I think we all understand what this means.

* * *

**In Which . . . Dick Misunderstands**

The first day back to school usually wasn't that happy or exciting of an event, but Dick was looking forward to it.

He had had a great summer, although most of it he couldn't tell people about. There was plenty accomplished as Robin but the most exciting thing was that

Barbara was now his girlfriend.

Really, actually his girlfriend. He couldn't believe it.

Where was she anyway?

Dick pushed his way inside past all the kids who said hello and passed all the new kids who had no idea where everything was.

He looked for her by her locker, but she wasn't there. Was she outside?

Dick tried to look down the hall but it was too crowded.

"Hey Dick, how was your summer?"

Dick gave Justin a smile.

"Pretty great." He said honestly.

"Sweet, we will have to talk about it later."

"Have you seen Barbara today?"

Justin smiled.

"I can barely walk through here with all the newbies around, but I saw her down the hall further." He gave Dick a nudge with his elbow. "She was with a guy."

His tone was confidential since he knew about Dick's crush on Barbara.

Dick's eyes flared.

"What?"

"I'm just telling you what I saw." Justin shrugged. "Knock 'em dead." He added with a wink before walking away.

Dick pushed through the kids and tried to get down the hall further.

Luckily, it was more cleared up when he reached it but that was because school was going to start soon.

Dick stopped on the edge of kids and stared.

It was definitely Barbara.

She was standing there in her school uniform with her arm threaded through some guy's.

Dick bristled.

He stood off to one side so that they wouldn't notice him.

They carefully walked down the hall arm in arm.

What was going on? First day back and Babs was handing around some new guy?

Dick tried to glare at the back of the guy's blond head but he didn't notice.

"Grayson class time, come on!" A classmate urged him.

Dick didn't like it, but he ran to his first class.

He didn't really pay too much attention. Nothing much happens on the first day, right? He wondered if Babs and he were going to have classes together.

Who was that guy?

Dick strained his neck as he walked to his next class. Where was she?

He sat down with frustration in English.

Did she forget that she was _his _girlfriend now? He knew it hadn't been that way for long, but still . . .

* * *

He slammed his lunch down on the table in disgust.

Barbara had not made an appearance once—not even to say hello.

Finally, he spotted her—with that guy.

Oh, she was _not _bringing him with her to sit at their table. _Their _table.

Barbara made her way over still linked with that guy.

Dick decided not to look at them. He would pretend that the guy wasn't there.

"Hey, sorry I haven't caught up with you yet. I've been busy."

The guy sat before Barbara did.

"Really?" Dick has innocently.

"Yeah." She gave him an odd look.

Dick decided to say nothing.

"Anyway." She stressed pointedly. "This is Zachary."

"Hey." The other boy said.

Dick chose not to look his way.

He knew enough—the kid was taller than him, blond and lanky.

Barbara gave him another look.

"So . . . Barbara has been nice enough to show me around."

"Oh." Dick said indifferently. He wasn't surprised that Barbara had volunteered to show a new kid around, but he didn't think that she would be hanging off his

arm after a few minutes of knowing him.

"Zach, do you not have something to drink? I'll get you something. What do you want?"

"I can get something Barbara. Don't worry." The kid stood up.

Barbara watched him leave carefully and her head whipped around.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" She hissed in a whisper.

"Me?"

"Don't you dare play innocent. I can't believe you."

"I can't believe you either!" Dick shot back.

She thought she could just parade some guy in front of him and he would be fine?

The guy came back and Dick shifted so that he wasn't facing him.

The new guy sat down and fiddled with the paper straw. It fell out of his hands.

Zach froze for a moment and looked sheepish.

"Ah, Dick would you mind getting that for me, please?"

Dick crossed his arms.

"Why can't you?"

Barbara stared at him with an open mouth.

Oddly, Zach didn't seem offended. Barbara on the other hand looked furious.

Dick watched as the kid placed a hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"Calm down Barbara. I can literally feel the anger coming off you."

Dick wanted to slap his hand away.

"Can you just . . ." Barbara trailed off. "Forgive me." She told Zach before slapping her hands over his ears.

"Are you stupid? How can you be such an idiot?" She hissed.

"What?" Dick said shaking his head. Then it hit him. "Oh . . ."

Zach was blind.

"Sorry, but how I was I supposed to know?"

"It doesn't matter. Why are you acting like a jerk?"

The kid in question shook his head so that Barbara's hands slipped off.

"Can I listen now?"

"Sorry." Barbara said.

Dick picked up the straw.

"Here, ah . . . sorry."

"It's okay." Zach said good-naturedly, as he reached to feel for the straw.

"So what . . ."

"Some kids were being jerks and thought it would be fun to take his walking stick away. You are still listening for their voices right?" Barbara addressed Zach.

He gave a smile.

"Yes, but it's okay really."

"Oh, I'll show them okay. I am going to beat the snot out of them and them and then send them to the principal."

"Really I don't think that is a good idea."

"Jerks, I could just . . ." Barbara mumbled off. "So I found him wandering around because everyone was too busy to help him and so I volunteered."

"I appreciate it. I didn't want to wait around for someone from my house to bring a new walking stick so I was happy you wanted to put up with me."

"It was no problem. Besides you did not want Shelly Marvin helping you."

Dick nodded. The girl could be a bit . . . pushy.

"Well thanks." Zach said again. "In the end, I still got shown around by a pretty girl."

"Oh, is that what she told you?" Dick said.

Both boys laughed, but Dick cut off when Barbara glared at him.

He finished with a cough.

"I am going to grab some more drink. I'll be back." Barbara said giving him a glare again.

"You and Barbara have known each other for a long time, huh?"

Dick nodded and then realized he should say it.

"Yeah. Could you tell?"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious. She shut you up really fast with just a look."

Dick couldn't deny that.

"Sorry about being rude . . . I wasn't trying to be. I mean not because you are blind or anything."

"It's okay."

"I guess I am used to blind people with sunglasses."

He stared, but tried not to stare at Zachary's eyes. There was nothing that looked wrong with them.

He looked away.

"I have some, but the light in here wasn't too bright so I took them off."

"So are you going to come to school here?"

Zach shook his head.

"I just wanted to see what a week at a 'normal' . . ." He made air quotes, "school was like. My dad decided to humor me."

"A week huh? It's like others schools, but maybe worse."

"Really, like what?"

"What are we talking about?" Barbara asked as came back.

"Our lovely school."

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's see—drama, money drama, girlfriend drama, boyfriend drama, clothing drama . . ."

"Make-up drama," Dick continued. "Party drama, test drama, teacher drama, friend drama, gossip drama . . ."

"How do you guys stand it?"

"I try to avoid it." Barbara said. "Works at times and not at others. Like today, I have to avoid Dick because of all the new fan girls he will run into today."

Dick turned red.

"Babs!"

Zach laughed.

"So Dick's the guy to be here huh? Gets all the girls?"

"Oh he better not." Barbara said firmly while looking at Dick.

"What? I don't . . ." Dick felt his face get warm again.

"Ohhhhh, I see." Zach said with a grin. "You two are a thing. I can see that now."

"Actually you can't." Dick pointed out.

Barbara gasped.

"Dick, you idiot! This isn't time to be funny!"

"It's okay Barbara, you can hit him when I'm not looking." Zach joked back.

Barbara kicked Dick under the table.

"Owww!"

Zach started laughing again.

"I like you two. I kind of wish I did go to this school. So how long have you two been together?" He asked before biting into a slice of apple.

Dick and Barbara stared at each other.

"Oh, ah . . ."

"Kind of a while-ish." Dick tried to explain.

"Not a while." Barbara objected.

"Well I've liked you for a while."

"Yeah, I know. I just . . ."

"So how long is that?" Zach broke in. "Must be a while since you guys are acting like you are married."

This time, both Dick and Barbara blushed.

"I'm taking the silence as a yes."

"Anyway." Barbara coughed. "Even when this week is over we should still hang out sometime."

"That would be nice. I'm going to get more mustard for this. Do you two need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Me too, thanks though."

The guy slowly made his way over to the counter.

"He's pretty cool." Dick said as he watched Zach

"And completely cute."

Dick stared at her incredulously.

"Oh, come on his hair is short, blond with little curls."

"What about his beak nose?"

"It's a very nice Romanesque nose. Proud and distinguished." Barbara then stuck her tongue out at him.

"And here I was thinking you liked dark-haired guys."

"Are you two having problems again?" Zach said as he felt for the table. "I think I have a new category for you guys: Dick and Barbara drama."

Neither of them could deny it as Zach gave a smug look as he sat down.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have a ton of respect for the bind/deaf people of the world. It is always amazing to meet and interact with them. There is so much to learn

from these people.

* * *

**Let's See Here: (Comments are for Chapters 6-7)**

**TheJollyMonster:** Can I? Possibly. Will I? Most likely not, but you never know. You are very sweet. Thanks for the comments.

**Batgirlfornightwing: **They are cute. Damian, Damian . . . . I do need to write him again. We'll see. Thanks for reading!

**Guest: **Thanks for stopping by. Glad you liked what you read.

**White Bishop: **I can never write as much as you write me, but you always give me a plethora to think about and I appreciate that. I am always glad to have

your perspective. I do want to publish something big sometime I just need more time to sharpen it.

**Sue L.: **I do love to write Tim & Stephanie as well, but the plots just come more slowly to me about them. I need a better grasp on Steph so I am sure to try

again. :) Thanks for reading!

**Just so you know, the next update is going to be pretty long and on the serious (not meaning sad) side. I can't wait for you to read it.**

{Dick/Babs because, HELLO! They are perfect for each other!}

Alright you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


	9. Barbara and Dick Adopt

**Author's Note: **I continue on to try and write more advanced Dick/Babs stuff. I don't claim to be an expert of any kind on this subject just so you know . . . it's a

long and complicated process, but that isn't the point of this story.

**Disclaimer: **Maybe someday if I have tons of money this won't be necessary, but I'm not counting on it and neither should you.

* * *

**In Which . . . Barbara and Dick Adopt**

"Babs? Are you . . . there you are."

Barbara barely looked up from her computer to greet her husband.

"Hey, Dick how was your day?"

"Fine. Blah. Whatever. I lived." He explained as he yanked off his tie. "Now stop helping superheroes for a moment and come look at his."

Barbara tied up all of Oracles connections and rolled herself over to the table where Dick had sat down.

He pulled up his briefcase and dumped a pile of paper and brochures on the table.

"What are these all for?" Barbara said grabbing at the various papers.

"I stopped by the adoption agency today."

Barbara hand froze and she pulled it back.

She had not long ago suggested that maybe she and Dick should think, _think_ about possibly_, sometime_ adopting a child. She stressed that they needed to

_think_ about it and _consider _any problems with the idea.

Barbara was certain that the only words that Dick had heard were "adopt a child".

"Dick, we were . . ."

"You were right about the process being involved, but I guess it should be when we are talking about children." Dick waded his hands through the literature.

"Dick." Barbara repeated to capture his attention again. "I think we need to . . ."

"Babs, what exactly do we need to think about? We both want children, we can afford to have some, we. . ."

"Have superhero lives that need to be considered." Barbara finished.

"Considered how? Is giving them up an option?"

"Well, no, but . . ."

"Then we'll deal with it." Dick assured her. "Besides we have to adopt while we will still be able to keep up with the kid. We don't want to be old and crusty by

the time it happens."

Barbara huffed.

"You _did_ say you wanted a kid, right?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"Then let's start the process." He insisted.

Barbara should have known that he would be like this. They had been married a little over a year and she knew . . .

"So what is first?" She asked carefully.

Dick's face brightened.

"Well, they took tons of information and various things like that. There are forms that need to be filled out and lawyers need to be involved. But what really

needs to happen is for us to . . . choose one."

Barbara bit her lip in hesitation.

How could you just "pick" a child?

"I told them that we supposed that we would be getting a boy, but we truly didn't care. Unfortunately, there are plenty of babies that need adopting in

Gotham."

Barbara shifted uncomfortably in her wheelchair.

Dick grabbed a folder and handed it to her.

Barbara opened the file and started flipping through pictures of children. She snapped it shut.

"I can't just pick one. It's like getting a dog from the shelter. How can you just pick one?"

She tossed the file back at him.

"You pick one; I can't."

Dick looked hurt.

"Babs, this is going to be our child. It has to be a joint decision."

Barbara looked away.

She had seen and read too many stories where a couple had their heart set on a child and then something happened and the adoption couldn't go through.

She was not going to have her heart broken. She would only become attached when everything was finalized.

"Please Dick just . . . you know I don't care too much. I trust you."

Dick stood up and walked to her side where he squatted down and took her hand.

"I promise you Babs, I will find us a perfect baby."

Barbara nodded softly and heard the sound of her computer beep.

"I . . . I have to get back to work." She said, looking away again so that he wouldn't see the tears pooling in her eyes. "Just promise me you won't get too

attached to any of them until it all goes through."

"I'll try." Dick said giving her hand a squeeze. "I'll make us some dinner then."

* * *

For the next month, Dick at times would try to ask her questions which she always sidestepped and avoided. She didn't want to know anything about the

children he was looking at.

He kept trying to wheedle opinions out of her, but she stopped him in his tracks. After a while, he seemed to take the hint—oddly enough.

One morning, everything changed though.

"So, you want to meet our child today?"

She almost spilled coffee all over her keyboard.

"What?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Meet. Our. Child?" Dick repeated.

"It's only been a few months. Everything is final?"

She felt tension build in her chest.

"Not _quite _final. It's amazing what lots of money, high paid lawyers, and Bruce's connections can do."

"So it's not final."

Dick sighed.

"I don't want to adopt a child without your . . . input Babs. Come on."

Barbara took a deep breath.

"Okay."

Dick looked overjoyed.

Barbara got ready and when it was time to leave a nervous feeling was building in her gut.

The drive was quiet.

Even Dick must have sensed her nervousness because he didn't try to force conversation.

They pulled up in front of the children's home and parked.

Barbara was trying not to panic while Dick pulled out her wheelchair and reached to help her out.

He held onto her a moment longer than necessary.

"It will be okay Babs. Really." He added with a grin.

She nodded before he set her down.

They both went inside where they were greeted.

"Mr. Grayson and Mrs. Grayson how nice to finally meet you."

Barbara shook the woman's hand.

She seemed nice enough.

"Right this way please."

Barbara sat trying not to look nervous. Dick was the exact opposite. He was radiating excitement.

They talked for a bit about odds and ends when a knock came from the other door in the room.

Dick stood up as a women carrying a bundle.

Barbara watched as Dick's smiled grew wider as he accepted the bundle.

"How are we doing today?" He cooed.

Barbara swallowed hard. Dick was obviously attached.

"Just ate." The woman informed Dick. "I'll give you two some time alone."

Dick thanked her before she left the room.

Barbara saw him set his shoulders before turning around.

"Babs, I want you to meet our new child—Emma."

Barbara blinked.

"Emma? I thought we were going to get a boy."

It wasn't that she minded, she just supposed that she had grown up around men and thus had more experience with them. She had mostly been raised by her

dad and Dick, her best friend was a guy—so . . .

Dick looked sheepish.

"Well, we were, until I saw Emma."

He held the child up to his face.

"Do you want to meet your new mommy that I told you about?"

"Dick." Barbara said evenly. She didn't want to get too attached.

He held the small form out to her and she carefully held onto it.

Looking down on the small face, she knew in a heartbeat why Dick had been drawn to this baby.

Emma had little blue newborn eyes and a small amount of soft red hair.

Barbara felt her heart clench and she tried to breathe easily.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Barbara nodded unable to speak.

"She's four months old. Her parents died in a car pileup. They were poor with no relatives. A friend was watching her at the time." Dick said softly as he ran a

finger over the infant's chin. "They just brought her in once while I was here. I knew she had to be ours."

The small child smiled at his touch.

"Who's a pretty little girl?" Dick said as he touched her nose. "So do you like her?"

Barbara nodded.

"She seems fine."

"Fine?" Dick questioned. "Babs, she is going to be our daughter. I need to know that you think she is more than fine."

Barbara stared down at Emma's small face.

It was so innocent and peaceful.

"Babs, please don't be difficult about this. It's alright, she's going to be ours. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." She snapped back.

Dick gently reached down and took Emma from her.

"Don't get your mother's temper, okay?" He told the small face.

Barbara watched as Dick continued to talk to the child.

Soon enough, a knock came to the door.

"Mr. Mrs. Grayson?"

Little Emma was taken away and Dick and Barbara talked more with the lady in charge.

By dinner time, Dick was still going on about the child while Barbara listened.

". . . and I just think that . . ."

"What will we tell her about her parents?"

Dick stopped chewing.

"Babs, we . . . will handle that when the time comes. We don't need to plan where she is going to college or anything. She's not even a year old. She just

needs love."

Barbara pushed the food around her plate more.

"Babs, I wish you would open yourself up more. We can do this. I know we can."

"I just wish you would show some nervousness or something."

She hated how simple he was making this out to be.

"What's to be nervous about?"

"What's to be . . ?" Barbara put a hand to her face. "Dick we are talking about a child. A real complete child."

"I know. Be excited. Not frightened." He reached over and took her hand. "I'm sure it will be scary at times, but we will do our best and learn as we go just like

all other parents. You take care of me and help every other superhero out there, a child shouldn't through you for too much of a loop."

"It isn't about . . ." To be honest she wasn't quite sure what it was about.

She heard her computer beep.

Dick stopped her before she could roll away.

"Babs, you want this right? It was your idea. I didn't pressure you to suggest it did I?" He asked honestly.

"Of course not." She said with a sigh.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Dick's frown evened out as he tried to read her face.

"I'm fine former boy wonder." She assured him with a kiss.

* * *

And suddenly the day came.

Dick was practically swinging from the rafters while Barbara got ready.

"Come on Babs!"

"They aren't going to give her away Dick." Barbara said as she tried to put on her eye-shadow.

"I know, I know!" He replied as he paced around.

He had been a wreck all week.

He double checked that they had everything twice even though Barbara had told him that she knew that they had everything they needed.

The room was painted, there was a crib, clothing, and a pile of toys.

She continually had to keep reminding him to not speed as he drove to the children's home.

After talking with the people again, the little girl was brought to them.

Barbara could not remember Dick ever looking happier—maybe except for their wedding day, but it was pretty even.

"Hi, sweetheart." He cooed at the little girl. "You get to come home today. Are you excited?"

The little girl gave him a smile.

"Your mom is here too." He pointed out. He handed her over to Barbara.

He glowed as he stared at his wife and daughter.

"Ready to go home?"

Barbara nodded as she held the child a bit closer as Dick started to push her out.

As soon as they got home, Barbara got situated on the couch so that she could feed Emma.

Dick whipped out a camera.

"Dick . . ." Barbara objected as she held the bottle to the baby's mouth.

"I want my first picture of my wife and daughter."

She couldn't deny him that.

"We have to show her her room."

"Hold on. She has to finish eating."

Dick sighed and sat down next to her and watched.

"We have a child Babs."

"I know." She said with a smile.

Dick wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

She could tell he was trying to be patient as she burped the child.

He scooped Emma up as soon as possible.

Barbara rolled behind them.

"This is your room Emma. And this is your bed, and your dresser. . ."

Barbara had to smile as Dick enthusiastically explained each thing in her room.

"And I got toy animals for you—this is an elephant, a monkey, a tiger, a lion, a horse, and a bear. You have your own circus! We can play when you understand

better."

When evening came, Dick had Bruce's permission—Barbara snorted at the idea—to skip patrol.

Dick still hadn't run out of things to say.

". . . and in a few days you can meet your Grandpa Bruce and your Grandpa Jim and . . . Alfred, but you probably shouldn't call him Alfred. We will think of

something."

"Do you realize you are talking to yourself?" Barbara said turning around to face him.

Emma had fallen asleep.

"I know. I just want her to get used to my voice."

Barbara was certain that this had already happened. One of the workers at the children's home had told her how sweet and doting Dick had been with the

little girl.

"Time to get her to bed."

Barbara tied up any loose projects and Oracle was off-line.

She instructed Dick as he carefully laid her down and covered Emma with a blanket. He turned on the baby monitor.

Barbara and Dick just watched her for a little bit before heading to bed themselves.

* * *

"What was that?"

Dick's sudden movement up in bed woke up Babs.

"What is it?" She asked with a yawn.

"I don't know . . . nothing I guess. I could have sworn I heard a baby crying."

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"That's a possibility."

Dick looked confused as Barbara pulled herself into her wheelchair.

"Oh, Emma. We have a baby!" He said excited again as he remembered.

"I'll handle this one short pants so don't strain yourself."

"Are you sure? I can . . ."

Barbara went down the hall and into the next room.

"What is it . . ?" Barbara paused as she reached for the baby.

Dick already had a list of endearments he called her by. Barbara didn't quite feel natural calling her anything besides Emma.

"Are you hungry, little girl?"

The answer was yes, so Barbara got another bottle ready.

She wondered how many other mothers were up at this hour with their children. Pacing back and forth, rocking them as they tried to settle their child down.

Emma happily accepted the food and after a while was happy again.

Barbara laid her back down, pulling the small blanket up over her form.

When she came back to bed, Dick was sound asleep.

* * *

"She wasn't too much trouble was she last night?"

Barbara shook her head as she took a bite of her toast.

Dick was trying his hand at feeding Emma before he left for work.

"You'll be okay, right? Call me for anything. Bruce will understand."

"I'll be okay. We girls can take care of ourselves."

Giving both girls a kiss, Dick was out the door.

"So Emma, want to help look for clues about Penguin's latest scheme?"

The baby seemed to have no objections.

* * *

Crying . . . there was crying.

Barbara turned over before opening her eyes. She sat up and reached for her chair.

"I've got it Babs." Dick said with a yawn.

"No, it's okay."

He had been out on patrol for longer than normal and she didn't want him to lose what sleep he actually got.

"It's fine. I'm faster."

He quickly as he tossed the covers aside and walked out of the room.

Going to check on Emma, he changed her diaper and got her back to sleep after a while.

Coming back to bed, he noticed that Barbara was laying very far on her side of the bed facing away from him.

This was usually a bad sign since she only did it when she was mad. But mad about what?

He crawled into bed.

"Babs, are you awake still?"

She made no movement.

He tried to think and then it came to him.

"Oh Babs, I didn't mean faster . . . I just meant . . ."

"You meant faster." Barbara mumbled.

"But not in like 'because my legs work' kind of way."

"Yes you did."

"Babs, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get her this time. Forgive me?"

"Yeah." She replied softly.

Dick made a mental note to choose his words with more care and spooned her back to be at his side.

* * *

"You have a big day today." Barbara told Emma as she picked her up.

It was earlier than Barbara wanted to be up at, but when a baby calls . . .

"You okay in here?" Dick asked as he sleepily poked his head into the room.

"We are fine." Barbara reported.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Barbara said in between a yawn.

After a few minutes, the smell of coffee wafted up from the kitchen.

Barbara tried to decide what she wanted Emma to wear for her first meeting with her grandpas and Alfred.

Dick entered the room with a cup of coffee.

"Here you are pretty lady."

"Just set in on the dresser." She motioned with her chin.

Emma didn't seem like she wanted to stay up either so Barbara just held her another moment.

Dick knelt down next to Barbara's chair and stared at their new daughter.

He ran a finger through the little girl's bit of hair.

"I always wanted a daughter with red hair."

It was an innocent comment, but it made Barbara's heart stop for a moment.

They never had the chance to talk about what they would like their children to look like as other couples did.

So Dick had wanted a daughter with red hair.

Barbara supposed she should have guessed that was the case.

She sort of had wanted to have one too.

Leaning over, she kissed the top of Emma's head. A tear that had been rolling down her face crossed over from her nose to the baby's cheek.

A quick brush of her hand wiped it away.

A hand touched her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dick voice said gently.

"I just . . . I'm sorry that we couldn't . . ."

"Don't do this Babs. Don't even . . ." He seemed to get choked up. "It's no one's . . . it's not your fault. It's okay. We have our child now. I couldn't love you . . .

or her possible any more than I already do."

He wrapped his arms around her cocooning Emma between them.

"Now, no more tears. This is a happy day."

Barbara nodded hastily.

"I should give her a bath." Barbara said clearing her throat.

"All right." Dick said with a yawn. "And then breakfast."

* * *

Unfortunately for the new parents, Emma wasn't very fond of water.

Barbara seemed stressed over the incident so Dick hurried to make some breakfast to calm every one down.

A knock came at their door.

Dick washed off his hands and checked the security cameras.

"Alfred?" He asked with curiosity.

"Yes, good morning Master Dick. I came by to drop off some breakfast for you. I figured that you and dear Barbara would enjoy something homemade this

morning. It's a big day."

"Why thanks Alfred." Dick said taking the box from him. "We'll see you later today."

He tried to shut the door but Alfred stopped it with his foot.

"Can I help you?" Dick asked with a smile.

"Well I was just hoping . . . since I was here . . ."

"Alfred that is cheating and you know it." Dick asked aghast.

For a moment, the butler actually looked ruffled, but it didn't last long.

"Well, I'm older than any of them. I might die in the next few hours for all you know. And you wouldn't like it if I died before ever seeing my granddaughter."

Dick shuffled his feet and pretended to think about it.

"Come in. I'll check with Babs."

He took the stairs jumping two at a time and knocked on the nursery door.

"Babs, do you and Emma have a moment for a preview?"

The door opened.

"Preview for who?"

"Alfred. He came here under the pretense of bring us breakfast."

Barbara smiled.

She picked up Emma who had recovered from her bath and was now dressed in a little yellow dress.

Dick pushed her wheelchair to the elevator and soon they were at the bottom floor.

Alfred stood there waiting.

"Alfred." Barbara began. "Bruce and my dad will both be mad if they found out."

"Well, then we won't tell them and I'll act surprised later. I'm a very good actor." Alfred promised.

Dick and Barbara exchanged a glance.

"All right, you can see her."

Barbara held up the little girl carefully as Alfred came closer.

A great smile came over the old man's face as he took her into his arms.

"She is beautiful. More lovely than the photos Master Dick sent us. Look at her exquisite little fingers."

Alfred went on to praise various other features.

Dick could not have looked prouder, but Barbara watched with some melancholy.

Had Emma's real parents ever heard her praised so?

"Miss Gordon? I mean . . ." Alfred's voice made Barbara concentrate on his voice. "I can't call you Mrs. Grayson it's just too formal, but Barbara is too informal . .

. anyway, I think your father will be quite enamored with her . . . as will Master Bruce—in his own way of course." He added with a smile.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Dick put in. "Her red hair is so cute, like Barbara's was when she was little."

"I'm going to get some more coffee." Barbara announced somewhat stiffly.

To be honest her throat was dry, but being more honest, she wanted to get away for a moment.

She wheeled herself off as Dick and Alfred exchanged a look.

Barbara shut the door to the kitchen and opened up one of the lower cupboards and grabbed out a new mug.

There a faint 'clank' as she sat it down on the counter. She eyed the freshly brewed pot of coffee.

A knock came to the door.

Her first instinct was that it was Dick.

He didn't like it when something was bothering her. He always tried to get her to talk about it. At times, it was annoying but she knew he meant well.

She tried to be more open about things with him—they were married after all.

But the person had knocked. Dick would have no reason to knock.

"You can come in Alfred." She said as she reached for the coffee pot.

The aged butler came into the room and gave a soft smile.

"I just came to see if you needed help with anything before your father and Master Bruce show up later today."

"No thank you Alfred. I have everything ready. I thank you though."

"You know neither Master Bruce nor your father was very happy with me when I told them not to bombard the two of you."

Barbara smiled.

She was grateful for that too.

Alfred had suggested—more like ordered—both men to leave the young couple and child alone for a few days in order to let them adjust.

Neither new grandpa was very happy about it, but had understood.

"Now what is troubling you dear?"

Barbara stared into the mud colored coffee in her cup.

"I guess I just feel badly for her."

Alfred looked confused.

"For whom?"

"For Emma. She's so young and has already lost her parents. And here we are taking all the praise for her like we are her _actual _parents. Someone else

deserved to hear her praised."

There was some silence.

"Hang it all Alfred, I feel guilty." Barbara burst out. "I feel guilty that I can't have children and that the only way I can have one is to take someone else's!"

"My dear, you aren't _taking_ someone's child. Her parents are deceased and she has no one now. You and Master Dick are doing the best thing for her—taking

her in and making her your own. There is no shame in that. She will certainly appreciate it."

"I know that, but I just . . ."

"You have no reason to think that if you love her you are somehow stealing her love away from her birth parents."

Barbara gave a bitter laugh.

Was that it? Maybe it was.

"In time, I'm sure she will want to hear about them, but the pain of losing them will be lessened by the love that you and Master Dick will both give her."

Barbara's head turned to face the door as she heard Emma crying.

After the incident that took her legs, she had found herself afraid to love.

She had been afraid to love herself, Dick, and now Emma.

She always assumed that Dick was loving her out of guilt . . . and here she was afraid to love Emma because of guilt.

When had she become such a scaredy-cat?

She had been Batgirl for crying out loud! And now she was Oracle! What was her problem?

A sort of awkward knock came on the door.

"Ah, Babs . .?" Dick said as he stuck his head in. "Emma won't stop crying. Is something wrong?"

There was a double meaning in the last question as the couple's eyes silently met in a search for reassurance.

Barbara straightened her shoulders with new resolve.

"Hand her over."

Dick gave her the crying child.

"What's wrong my little girl?" Barbara asked in a soft voice.

Emma seemed to blink and went silent.

"What? That's not fair." Dick complained, but with a smile. "How did you do that?"

Barbara gave Alfred a smile that reflected a newfound peace.

"She just needed her mommy."

**Random End Notes: **Thoughts would be appreciated unless you have a crazy busy life like me and then I understand. :) This was a very deep topic and I can

only hope that I covered it properly with an attempt at honest emotions considering the circumstances.

* * *

**Let's See Here:**

**Batgirlfornightwing****: **Thanks for stopping by and reading!

**shadowneko003****: **Dick and Babs always brighten my day! Glad they could brighten yours too!

**Guest: **Not really my type of subject, but thanks for the suggestion and for leaving me a note!

**White Bishop: **As usual, you are always too kind and high praising of my meager scribblings. I am glad that the former story struck a personal cord with you

and that you had a positive reading experience. My writing spirit is always lifted when I know someone somewhere is getting enjoyment out of these stories. I

hope to keep all you of you happy.

**RavensandCrowes****: **Thank you for stopping by and leaving me your thoughts!

**Queen Sound****: **Very kind. Thank you.

**Next update will be a short story that I hope will be touching. So keep an eye out. Happy reading!**


End file.
